Acercándome a ti
by chiiiachan
Summary: Era solo una niña, pero sus ojos lo habían capturado, su frágil ser… pero eso no era todo, habían cosas que no sabia de ella… ADVERTENCIA… CONTENIDO LEMON… ItaHina / dedicado a una gran escritora y amante de esta pareja mi querida LaauLlyy :3


0o0o0oo0o0o0 Acercándome a ti o0o0o0oo0o0o0

**ItaHina**

_**Dedicado a LaauLlyy**_

Chiiiachan

Cuantas veces la había visto jugar sola, caminar en penumbras, llorar… pero simplemente el era un cobarde, después de todo que pensaría la gente de que alguien como el se acercara a una niña de solo 12 años, no es que realmente fuera mucha la diferencia, pero ella aun era una niña, quizás si esperaba un par de años mas.

.

.

.

-Hey Sasuke.- llamo de manera calma a su hermano menor que se encontraba sentado en una de las esquina de la sala, mientras el estaba recostado sobre el piso.

-¿Que quieres?.- no recordaba cuando había sido el día que su pequeño hermano se había vuelto un tanto frio con el, tan competitivo.

-Tu simpatía ahora es lo mejor.- dijo cerrando los ojos no queriendo preguntar lo que tenia en mente.

-Si no te gusta, puedes irte a la mierda.- le contesto al mayor poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar.

-Si que eres de mucha ayuda.- dijo al vacío de la habitación.

Hace cuanto había sido la ultima vez que la vio, su mente divagaba en la ultima escena que tuvo de su rostro sonrojado, de su pequeña figura delgada, hacia cuanto…?

Esta misma mañana la había visto, la vigilo mientras caminaba con su equipo, patético, era la palabra para lo que hacia y lo que ella le provocaba, una fuerza enorme de querer que nada le pasara, que nadie la tocara, pero no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones, el es parte de la raíz anbu, es el futuro heredero del clan Uchiha, estaba mas que claro que no podía plantarse frente a ella y decirle que quería servirle para su protección, no podía, ella era tan frágil que podría desmayarse al el tratar de acercarse mas, pero quería…

"_Tengo 17 años y creo sentir emociones fuertes por una pequeña del clan Hyuga, he tratado de no pensar en ella, pero me es imposible, siempre vienen a mi mente la primera vez que la note, su piel tan clara, sus mejillas notablemente siempre sonrojadas, sus movimientos femeninos… una linda y tierna niña." _

"_Igual me siento un pervertido, quizás nunca han pasado cosas extrañas por su cabeza, quizás a lo mas vergonzoso que podría pensar ella seria… besar a Uzumaki Naruto."_

Su cuerpo se movió rápido para ver por donde se había ido su hermano, quizás hoy tendría que juntarse con su equipo, lo que significaba claramente que estaría ese rubio, no era una mala persona, pero podía notar que en su forma tan hiperactiva y desordenada que era… no podía negar que era un idiota.

El no notaba el afecto que con su mirada le entregaba, ni siquiera imagina que sus subidas de color y sus temblores eran a causa de el.

"_Es un idiota."_

Después de percibir las energías de Sasuke comenzó a seguirlo de lejos para que no pudiera notarlo, paso atreves de los tejados mientras su estúpido hermano menor caminaba como si nada le importara por las calles.

Y la vio pasar al lado de Sasuke, sin pensarlo dos veces cambio su rumbo, sentía que su corazón comenzaba a bombear un poco mas fuerte y sonrió, a pesar de todo, le gustaba sentir esto que lo estaba volviendo algo estúpido, su mente ya no estaba llena de perfección, ahora divagaba por el mundo mas complicado y dulce, enamoramiento, su primera obsesión.

A medida que la seguía buscaba con la mirada algún indicio de su grupo, pero nada, ella seguía caminando atreves de la aldea sin dirección que le indicara donde podría ir la Hyuga, estaba perdido mirándola; era grácil a pesar de que sabia que era muy torpe, sabia que era la mas débil de los Hyuga, pero era la única que mostraba aquello que lo estaba perdiendo, era la única para ser tan niña que lo volvía un idiota.

Sus pasos aumentaron la velocidad al llegar a los limites de la civilización, las plantas comenzaban a ser mas grandes, el verde de las hiervas era aun mas intenso, estaba completamente alejada de los campos de entrenamiento, del otro lado solo encontrabas el bosque la de la muerte, si era cierto que estaba completamente cercado, no significaba que no pudieras pasar, si eras lo bastante habilidoso y arriesgado podrías entrar y salir sin mucho esfuerzo, pero ella no era alguien cualquiera, ella era nada menos que Hyuga Hinata la heredera de uno de los clanes mas poderosos, y también la mas débil de todos ellos, ahora si era su deber seguirla.

-¿Que haces Hinata-chan, donde vas?.- dijo mientras seguía siguiéndola en las sombras.

"_Subiendo a lo mas alto de uno de los arboles, se dispuso a saltar las electrificadas cercas, y ahí estaba yo mirándola, me propuse hacer un Henge y así tener mi ropa anbu para que no me reconociera. Ahora se había adentrado a un lugar peligroso, pero yo estaba ahí para protegerla; comenzó a correr y me sorprendió al ver su velocidad, era rápida. Saltaba y esquivaba las enormes ramas, mientras su rostro enrojecía aun mas, quizás ya se había cansado. Me permití acercarme un poco mas, tenia su Byakugan activado mientras avanzaba, volví a alejarme, no quería que se asustara de mi y menos que lo que estaba haciendo fuera interrumpido por mi descaro de querer verla mas de cerca._

_Desde arriba una criatura que parecía una enorme araña callo sobre ella, moví mi mano hacia mi estuche para sacar un kunai, pero ella fue mas rápida que yo y la invistió con un golpe sorprende de su palma llena de chakra contra el estomago de esta, la enorme araña gruño fuerte y callo hacia un costado por el impacto. Realmente me dejo muy sorprendido, ¿donde estaba aquella chiquilla débil? ¿Que había pasado con la tierna Hyuga Hinata? No se, ahora tenia ante mi a esa poderosa niña que había vencido a esa enorme criatura, era increíble, ella no solo era algo tierno, también podía ser fuerte._

_Mis pensamientos divagaron en que quizás ella siempre venia aquí, después de todo solo hace unos días fue que comencé a buscarla con la mirada, solo hace un par de días; fue un día tonto con un gran final. Como de costumbre tenia que salir a patrullar cerca de la torre del Hokague, ese día en especial hacia bastante calor, mi pequeño hermano llevaba casi 2 meses fuera de la academia y me ofrecía cada vez que se me permitía vigilar la zona cerca de los entrenamientos, aquel día lo pase viendo el progreso de Sasuke en el entrenamiento, era cierto que su profesor era un genio, pero lo que también era cierto es que era un vagó, no pasaron ni 2 horas y el ya se estaba retirando, me sorprendió ver que ni Sasuke ni el resto de su quipo se fue del lugar. Solo pasaron unos 15 minutos y comenzó a llegar otro equipo, sin sorprenderme reconocí a todos ellos, pertenecían a buenos clanes, sobretodo aquella niña Hyuga, reconozco que me sorprendió su actitud tan diferente al resto de ellos… recuerdo que de un momento a otro Uzumaki Naruto se acerco a la pequeña Hyuga y esta comenzó a moverse extrañamente por la cercanía que tenia con ella el rubio, vi como su rostro enrojeció y al tocarla ella callo al suelo; estuvo inconsciente alrededor de 10 minutos, periodo que el equipo 7 salió del campo y dejaron al equipo 8 en el claro que no se movían por aun tener a su compañera recostada sobre la hierva, mi cuerpo no se movía de la rama donde permanecía recostado, sentí un escalofrió y reaccione, comencé a ponerme de pie para salir de ahí y lo escuche. _

_-Siempre te desmayas cuando esta cerca Hinata.- reclamaba el chico perro mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.- vamos no seas tonta, que te puede producir ese idiota.- seguía reclamándole mientras ella iba subiendo de colores. _

_Si incluso podía recordar lo que le decía el chico Inuzuka, su forma de ayudarla he incluso solo la mirada de un serio Aburame._

_-L-lo siento Kiba-kun.- jamás nunca había escuchado que un Hyuga tartamudeara como ella. Había sido de muy buena idea actuar y poner algo de chakra en mis oídos.- D-debo irme._

_Salió caminando, adentrándose al bosque._

_-Hinata, donde vas, tu casa no esta en esa dirección.- le grito el chico moreno, pero esta al parecer no escucho o solo lo ignoro._

_Curiosidad fue lo que sentí al verla partir hacia un lugar donde no había nada, curiosidad, solo eso sentía."_

Sus pasos fueron aumentando la velocidad al notar una presencia extraña tras de ella, jamás había sentido que la siguieran no hasta hacia unos segundos.

Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad de bombeo, sabia donde iba, sabia que tenia que hacer para que dejaran de seguirla, era algo simple… siempre estando sola todo era mas simple, incluso luchar.

Sus opalinos ojos vieron a unos cuantos kilómetros la brecha de agua que la llevaría hacia el rio. Cambio su camino para despistarlo, pero nada de eso paso, el iba cerca de ella. Se volteo rápidamente y lanzo un kunai a un punto ciego, su Byakugan le mostro el lugar, el solo esquivo, pero le dio tiempo para aumentar aun mas la velocidad.

-¿Que haces pequeña, donde vas?.- dijo el azabache al notar que había notado su presencia.

Ya no quedaba nada para llegar, se acerco rápidamente y comenzó a ir rio a bajo, una rama casi la hace caer pero con su mano izquierda se apoyo en la hierva para dar una vuelta y seguir corriendo, un par de kilómetros mas y llegaría.

-No sigas ahí esta…- lo que decía fue cortado al momento que ella se detuvo en la orilla de la cascada, giro y miro hacia su dirección.- No espera.- grito y ella se lanzo de espaldas cascada abajo.

Se acerco a la orilla y no pudo ver nada, era una altura que cualquiera no podría resistir, se asusto al pensar que quizás ella lo había echo por su culpa, por seguirla. Sin pensarlo comenzó a descender por la quebrada, el agua suspendida en la orilla por la fuerza al chocar no lo dejaba ver bien, siguió buscando algún cuerpo flotando en el agua, temía que pudiera estar inconsciente, temía que todo fuera su culpa.

.

.

.

solo habían pasado unos 5 minutos cuando se dio cuenta que no había nadie sobre el agua.

-Cual es tu motivo de seguirme… Uchiha-san.- termino diciendo y el pego un pequeño respingón.- conteste ahora, por favor.

-Solo…- no tenia un plan ante esto, no sabia que decir, el serio y precavido anbu no sabia que decirle a una niña de 12 años.

-¿Usted que?.- al girarse vio que se encontraba sin su habitual chamarra, su cabello estaba completamente empapado, todo su cuerpo lo estaba.- Si no tiene nada que decirme debo irme.- que era mas sorprendente, que lo hayan pillado o que ella no dudara en ningún momento en hablar.

-Eres especial.-dijo y la vio alterarse, era tan fácil ser directo, era fácil para el y ella?

-Q-que e-esta d-diciendo U-Uchiha-san.

-Discúlpame, no debí decirlo así.- dio unos pasos para acercarse a ella y las ganas de abrazarla se apodero de su cuerpo.

-No se acerque.- retrocedió dos pasos mas y torpemente tropezó con la enorme rama de uno de los arboles de la orilla, callo al suelo pero no despego su mirada de la oscura de el.

-No te hare daño, jamás lo haría.- dijo calmamente y se agacho para quedar a la misma altura.- yo solo me preocupe al verte atravesar este lugar, ¿sabes que es un lugar peligroso verdad?.- pregunto y los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas.

-L-lo lo siento.

-¿Y como es que me reconociste?

-Esta sin su mascara.- dijo apuntando hacia su rostro, sorprendido comenzó a tocar su rostro.

-Es verdad, que descuidado soy.- cuando había desecho el henge, cuando comenzó a no preocuparse si lo veían o no.-Deberíamos irnos, hay criaturas mas peligrosas que esa araña gigante.

-Y-yo…- con vergüenza y temor se tomo el tobillo con el que había tropezado gracias a el.

Sin decirle nada se puso de pie, sabia que el había sido el culpable de su dolor en estos momentos, pero tenia que seguir siendo el a pesar de lo que quería hacer.

-¿Habías venido a entrenar verdad?.- dijo mirando hacia la clara agua de la orilla.

-Si, hace algunas semanas he estado viniendo, por favor Uchiha-san no le diga a nadie.

-No le diré a nadie, pero debes prometerme algunas cosas.- termino diciendo y por instinto se rasco la mejilla y se sintió estúpido.

-S-si Uchiha-san.

-Debes dejar de decirme Uchiha-san, tengo nombre y es Itachi, debes dejar de venir a este lugar peligroso a entrenar.

-P-pero es el único lugar donde puedo entrenar sin que nadie me moleste.- por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar como bajaba la cabeza.

-Siempre puedes entrenar en otro lugar mas seguro.

-N-no, no puedo, es el único lugar donde nadie me seguiría.

-Eso no es verdad, yo te he seguido.

-Y lo has arruinado todo.- dijo y el solo pudo sentir vergüenza.

-Tienes razón, por eso te voy a proponer algo, conozco un lugar amplio y seguro, donde nadie podrá seguirte…- callo unos segundos para ver su reacción desde su costado, pero ella solo lo miraba para que terminara de decirle donde era el lugar.- pero no puedes entrar sola a ese lugar.

-¿Que!?, pero la idea de todo esto es…-callo de nuevo sintiendo como sus mejillas de calentaban al ver que el nuevamente se acercaba y se agachaba ante ella.

-¿Cual es la idea Hinata-chan?.- sin pensarlo se había acercado lo suficiente como para intimidarla.

-E-es e-entrenar sola, no quiero que nadie se burle, ni piense que soy una inútil.

-Bueno no creo que esa persona crea que eres una inútil después de ver como derrotaste a esa araña enorme.

-Uchi… quiero decir Itachi-san, usted…

-Si esa persona debo ser yo, después de todo soy el único que controla ese genjutsu, nadie mas sabe que lo tengo.

-Su familia se enojara si saben que esta ayudando a alguien de otro clan.- bajo su cabeza y apretó aun mas su mano contra su tobillo.

-Para nadie es un secreto que nuestras familias tienen un cierto rencor, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que hacer lo que ellos nos dicen.- se acomodo a su lado y siguió hablando.- Puede ser nuestro secreto, si quieres.

-Itachi-san es muy fuerte, cual es la razón de querer ayudarme.- pregunto recogiendo sus piernas hasta su pecho.- soy una vergüenza y usted el orgullo de su clan.

-No te voy ayudar, es mi manera de mantenerte segura de este bosque.- no era la respuesta que buscaba ni menos la que encontró, jamás había entablado una conversación de aliento hacia una mujer de su edad, menos lo había echo con una mas pequeña. Miro hacia su dirección y vio sus ojos tristes, era pésimo en esto.- Ambos sabemos lo que significa que te exijan, pero corrimos con suertes diferentes, soy el genio, al que esperan que sea mejor que el propio Hokage, que sea correcto… solo tengo 17 años. No crecimos de la misma manera, pero los dos sufrimos por ellos.- callo, era suficiente, no quería hacerla llorar.

-Soy la heredera del clan Hyuga, tengo una hermana menor que es mejor que yo, un primo mayor que Oto-sama desearía que fuera su hijo en vez de a mi, la única persona que me apoyaba y quería murió hace ya muchos años y solo tengo 12 años… no quiero tu lastima.- termino diciendo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, pero fallo, casi cayo al suelo pero el la sujeto entre tus brazos.

-No siento lastima de ti, eres fuerte, eres decidida, eres la heredera de los Hyuga y esas son mis reglas para que yo no diga nada sobre esto.

-P-pero y-yo no merezco que quieras ayudarme.- y entre sus brazos comenzó a llorar, se dejo caer al suelo nuevamente y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Tómalo como un intercambio, después de todo tu también me estas ayudando.- no quería soltarla, pero debía ser cortes, la puso de nuevo donde ella estaba y la miro, esta se sonrojo de inmediato.

-S-se su-pone que e-es u-usted el que me esta ayudando, ¿q-que podría ser mi parte del intercambio?.- lo pillo de sorpresa, estaba tan sonrosada que se había quedado mirándola fijamente y no se había dado cuenta.

Quería ponerla nerviosa, en el interior de su cuerpo quería verla así por el, y lo había logrado sin querer, sus cabellos aun mojados le daban un toque salvaje, deseo posar sus dedos sobre aquellas mejillas rosadas, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre dicho por ella.

-I-Itachi-san!

-Al decir verdad, me gustas.- ahora si, ella se desmayaría y usaría un genjutsu para que olvidara todo esto… pero no paso.

Hinata había escuchado y su corazón había comenzado a bombear fuerte, golpeteaba contra sus costillas, sus manos se volvieron calientes, el remesón en su estomago la dejo boca abierta, sintió que sus manos querían acercarse a las suyas, quería decirle que no sabia si podría con esto, pero sobre todas las cosas cuando pronuncio esas palabras y su boca se movió no podía dejar de mirarla, deseo poder tocarlos con los suyos, tanto que se acerco a el casi tanto como para que pudiera sentir su aliento.

Estupefacto ante la reacción de sus palabras, ella estaba a solo unos cuantos centímetros de su boca, provocándolo a tocarla, su aliento fresco comenzó a embelesarlo. Agarro ambos brazos de ella y suavemente la acerco a su boca, solo la junto con la de ella, la apretó un poco y estuvo así por casi treinta segundos, luego la aparto despacio mientras sonreía con ternura; después de todo había sido su primer beso, el de ambos. Ella sonrojada lo miro y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, no sabia como tenia que ser su primer beso, pero esta le gusto, supero todo lo que creyó que sentiría si su rubio hiperactivo lo hacia.

-Estas sonriendo.- dijo ella mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.- nunca te había visto hacerlo.

-No todos pueden ver a través de mi.

-Pe-pero yo no…- fue detenida por las palabras de Itachi.

-No, tu no puedes, esta vez he sonreído para ti… pero eso no quiere decir que no podrás.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos, Hinata soltó un pequeño gritito y solo pudo aferrarse a su cuello mientras la cargaban

Nada había tenido sentido, nada había resultado como lo había pensado, todo había salido de lo que era real solo al estar cerca de ella, fue diferente para el, ella no era la que todos decían, ella era mejor que eso, era mejor y mas fuerte que cualquiera, la quería desde que la vio llorando por ellos, la quiso cargar así desde que pudo notar sus mejillas sonrosadas y ahora todo era de el.

Camino despacio mientras el cielo cambiaba de color, la gama sangre sobre el cielo lo presiono a contemplarla, mantenía sus ojos cerrados y una indiscutible sonrisa surcaba sus labios, sus suaves manos se enredaron a su pecho, apretó un poco mas el contacto, queriendo que jamás se sintiera sola, que jamás llorara a escondidas, la protegería de todos ellos, incluso de el.

Embelesada con el vaivén de su corazón abría los ojos de vez en cuando para mirar su mentón y cuello, sus ojos fijos al frente, tan serio como siempre, tan el. Es cierto que jamás se fijo en el de alguna manera, pero si lo había visto muchas veces cerca de su hermano, después de todo ella fue su compañera de academia, y ahora, ella conocía su sonrisa y sabia el sabor de su aliento, al contacto con los suyos.

Sin darse cuenta Itachi la estaba dejando en el suelo, a una calle de su casa, que todos tuvieran el byakugan era problemático para venir o ir por ella.

-I-Itachi-san, gracias por traerme.- dijo y trato de taparse con los brazos ya que recién había notado que no tenia su chamarra.

-¿La has olvidado en el bosque verdad?.- sus ojos la miraron serios, pero llenos de un brillo diferente, mas feliz.

-S-si, la olvide… d-después de…- uno de sus dedos fue a parar a sus labios callándola.

-Nuestro primer beso.- dijo sacando su dedo de su rosada boca.- mañana estaré esperando por ti en el campo de entrenamiento que usa usualmente tu equipo, procura quedar caminar hacia el bosque, estaré esperando a la hora que terminan de entrenar.- se agacho un poco para que sus narices se tocaran y el sonriera.- Hasta mañana Hinata-chan.

Al verlo marchar una indiscutible sonrisa se alojo permanentemente en sus labios mientras caminaba a casa, su tobillo había dejado de doler, el frio de la noche no la hacia temblar, su cuerpo permanecía caliente, sus mejillas al tocarlas ardían, sus labios quedaron con la sensación de la presión de su dedo y que decir cuando recordaba aquel sutil beso. Las estrellas brillaban y su corazón latía rápido, al entrar a los territorios Hyuga corrió hasta su habitación sin encontrarse con nadie, se tiro sobre la cama de espaldas mirando el blanco techo, las imágenes de sus ojos mirándola, de esa sonrisa comenzaban nuevamente todo, desde que se paro detrás de el y hablo tan segura de si… no pudo no sonreír, todo había estado genial, incluso esa enorme araña.

.

.

.

Había llegado antes para poder observarla, ayer había sido un día asombroso, jamás lo pensó, lo quería pero jamás vio las posibilidades de que ella le correspondiera.

Su maestra era asombrosa en las artes del genjutsu, la mejor en lo suyo, sus compañeros todos criados en buenos clanes de búsqueda, ataques implacables, pero, ella carecía de carácter cuando estaba a su lado, sentía que la opacaban, se veía menos todo el tiempo.

"_Carácter." _

Eso era lo que había deducido por todo lo que sabia de ella y el comportamiento con sus compañeros, eso haría con ella, le formaría su propio carácter.

.

.

.

después de pasar un tiempo de analizar y estudiar su comportamiento, Hinata al terminar su entrenamiento habitual con su equipo se dirigio con nervios donde Uchiha Itachi le habia dicho, se adentro esperando encontrarlo pero no lo vio, sintiendo algo de desesperación al pensar en un posible desplazamiento y falta de cumplimiento activo su byakugan para buscarlo.

-Excelente decisión Hinata-chan.- dijo y callo detrás de ella, esta solo pego un salto y desactivo su byakugan al darse cuenta que era el.

-Me has asustado.- dijo mientras se volteaba para encontrarse con el.

-Tienes las mejillas hermosas.- una sonrisa se libero de su frio rostro al contemplarla.

-¿Q-que!?

-No soy bueno repitiendo las cosas, pero solo por ser tu.- decía mientras se acercaba mas a ella.- te lo voy a repetir.- ya situado frente de ella, toco sus hombros y se acerco a su oído.- Amo tus mejillas sonrosadas.

-Ah?... n-no es un defecto?, todo creen que estoy enferma cuando me pasa esto.

-No todos, solo Naruto-san.

-¿Co-como lo sabe?.- su rostro se volvió a teñir de rojo mas intenso, casi avergonzado.- ¿Itachi-san lo conoce?

-Solo lo suficiente para darme cuenta que es un gran chico y que no se da cuenta de algunas cosas.- dijo y se aparto de ella para caminar.- sígueme Hinata-chan.

-S-si.

.

.

.

Ellos comenzaron a frecuentarse para entrenar desde aquel beso en el bosque de la muerte, cuando podía le decía que le gustaba de alguna manera, ella solo callaba y se sonrojaba, así pasaban los años, a los 13 años de ella, el no se alejo, a pesar de su crecimiento como ninja el seguía entrenando con ella cuando una misión no se los impedía, a los 19 de el comenzaba a experimentar sensaciones en su cuerpo que antes podía controlar, ahora cada vez que la veía su cuerpo se tensaba y su corazón bombeaba mas fuerte, su cercanía con ella era cada vez mas fuerte, sus sonrojos con el tiempo solo se debían a una sola persona, sus tartamudeos se detuvieron a finales de sus 15 años, pero, solo para sus cercanos, se terminaron para aquel rubio que quizás en un tiempo pensó que ocupaba su corazón, después de todo no puedes ser lo suficiente estúpido como para no darte cuenta que hay alguien siempre sobre ti, siempre esperando llamar tu atención con cosas obvias y no la notaba, así fue como ella dejo de pensar en el, sin menospreciar la actuación seductora de Uchiha Itachi… y ella ya tenia por quien sonrojarse y por quien ponerse nerviosa, su cuerpo vibraba cada vez que lo tenia muy cerca, pero siempre la vergüenza la mataba, quería recordar aquel beso en el bosque, que se volviera a repetir, pero su amado y querido Itachi era un maldito caballero.

A finales de los 16 Itachi no había aguantado mas y la había besado a penas la había visto aparecer en claro donde solían entrenar, ella había quedado sin aire por no esperarlo, pero el fue quien volvió a ser sorprendido, Hyuga Hinata correspondió el beso tan intensamente que el callo a la hierva, después de eso ella fue detenida por la sonrisa de el, y bueno su eterna caballerosidad.

.

.

.

Ya era el comienzo del verano, el hermoso mes de Junio, el calor inundaba las calles de Konoha y una linda señorita con pantalones oscuros, sus respectivas sandalias ninjas, y un camisón que le llegaba hasta mas arriba de la mitad del muslo, sutilmente apegado a su cuerpo, con un gran símbolo Hyuga en su espalda, su cabello largo se movía al compas del viento, sus gráciles movimientos la mostraban como una presa fácil, pero había entrenado tanto que su padre había devuelto el gran honor de decir _es mi hija_. Sonreía al recordarlo, después de todo seguía siendo la niña linda, con algo mas que carácter aprendido.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, era verano y el sol se iba mas tarde que de costumbre, ella se dirigía a _ese_ lugar, no necesitaba mirar a sus costados, menos activar su byakugan para saber que la estaban siguiendo, siguió caminando de la misma manera, sin prestar atención, siguió su camino hasta llegar al otro lado de la aldea, siguió caminando adentrándose hasta el bosque, se detuvo y miro detenidamente con un dedo en su boca los letreros de _prohibido_ el paso, _peligro, _sin mas subió a lo alto del árbol, miro hacia atrás y le sonrió dejándose caer dentro del lugar, llegando abajo su velocidad aumento corriendo y esquivando los arboles, ramas y animales.

Al verla sonreír pudo notar que sabia perfectamente que estaba ahí, siguiéndola, igual no lo dejaría de hacer, de inmediato para no perderla de vista entro rápidamente al bosque de la muerte y noto como aumentaba su velocidad, esta vez la seguiría de cerca.

Esquivaban y se movían rápido por estos lugares, ella sabia donde estaba el rio y ahí fue, en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado a correr asustada rio abajo, llego a la orilla de la enorme cascada y se dio la vuelta, sus ojos lo miraron al acercarse hasta donde ella estaba.

-Que haces? Caerás por la cascada.

-Eso no importa.

La vio desvanecerse en lo alto con una enorme sonrisa, el sabia lo que significaba eso y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de excitación, una sonrisa socarrona surco sus labios mientras avanzaba cascada abajo. Al llegar a la superficie del agua no pudo encontrar a nadie a su alrededor, camino despacio y lento hasta llegar a la orilla, piso tierra y se dio la vuelta para mirar con profundidad el agua y un kunai toco su espalda, podía sentir como el filo de la hoja clavaba su piel, un poco mas y el estaría muerto.

-Date vuelta lentamente.- dijo la suave voz de la Hyuga y este lentamente comenzó a girar.

Ambos ojos se miraban intensamente, los claros de ella con un deje de violeta se clavaban en los oscuros, mientras se mordía el labio.

-¿Que pretendes?- dijo este acercándose mas a ella, clavando mas fuerte el kunai en su ropa.

-¿Que pretendo…? Que quiero mas bien.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-¿No puedes imaginarlo siquiera?

-Por mi mente viajan un sin fin de variables por las cuales has venido aquí y me has arrastrado contigo.

-Arrastrado contigo…- ella comenzó a reír sutilmente.- Itachi-san desde que salí esta mañana de mi casa me has seguido, como siempre lo has hecho, ¿que lo hace diferente hoy?.- termino preguntando, sacando el kunai del cuerpo de el y guardarlo.

-Han pasado casi 5 años desde la ultima vez que viniste por tu propia cuenta.- dijo sintiendo la tención en el ambiente, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba esto.

-Si verdad… siento mi cuerpo temblar de recordar el miedo que tenia.- dijo y su cuerpo tembló, pero no por ese recuerdo, su mente estaba aquel momento en que ella se permitió tal impulso, el primer impulso, y ahora se encontraba en el mismo lugar con la misma persona, a solas.- Itachi-san, me daría de nuevo mi primer beso?.- la sonrisa que acompaño esa ultima palabra desmorono su mascara fría y caballerosa, el imito su sonrisa y comenzó a acercarse.

Sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a acercarla, solo un poco mas a el, sus ojos jamás perdieron contacto, acerco su rostro al blando y húmedo de ella, se permitió respirar su fresco aliento y poso sus labios despacio sobre los de Hinata, respiro un poco y comenzó a besarla, besos lentos, despacio, casi saboreándolos. Podía sentir como el tacto de Itachi la quemaba al punto de querer mas, quería sentir ese calor, subió sus manos a su cuello sin dejar de besarlo, era cálido, sus ojos completamente cerrados los llevaba a otro lugar, pero estaban ahí, volviendo a darse su primer beso.

Sentía vergüenza pero el deseo se apoderaba de sus sentidos y la obligaban a pedir mas de aquel hombre, bajo sus manos del cuello de el para bajar lentamente rosando sus hombros y llegar hasta su pecho, el tacto era sutil pero la quemaba.- ella se podía sentir una pervertida.-volvió a subir pero esta vez hasta su mejilla, estaba caliente y eso le gustaba.

La necesidad de respirar debía llegar y el se separo de ella solo alejando un poco su rostro, sus manos aun seguían aferradas a la cintura. Hinata se veía tan hermosa que no pudo evitar decirlo.

-Me gustas.- sonrosada ella bajo el rostro nerviosa.- ¿Aun lo quieres?.- su rostro subió rápido para encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros y poder mirarlo duramente.

-No, ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?.- no pretendía alejarla ni un poco de su cuerpo a pesar de las preguntas.

-Solo quiero saberlo, me interesa saberlo.- termino diciendo y ella se sonrojo aun mas.

-No quiero a Naruto-kun, ya no.- un aire de felicidad noto en su rostro y eso lo alegro.

-¿Y a mi?.- su pregunta la dejo marcando ocupado, sintió como su pecho se apretaba de la vergüenza, pero al mirarlo lo sintió, esa mirada esperando por mi, muchas veces el lo había echo y ahora ella lo había llevado a ese lugar, era su plan para ese primer beso, de nuevo, pero claro que no, no era suficiente ahora, sus cuerpos habían estados apegados mientras hablaban y ella todo ese tiempo estuvo queriendo mas.

-Itachi-san, yo…- no dudo, solo quería hacer todo bien.- estoy enamorada de usted.- sus manos se movieron lento sin perder el contacto con sus ojos, tomo su rostro y lo beso, movía sus labios de una manera lenta pero intensa, quería que sintiera cuan loca lo volvía.

Sorprendido era nada, lo había echo ella, su musa, la que lo inspiro a desear algo mas que el bien de su hermano, desearla a ella. Hinata estaba tan cerca de el y besándolo que solo lo encendió mas. Movió sus manos de arriba abajo sobre su húmeda malla ninja, quería quitársela le molestaba, quería bajar sus manos esa enorme curva le llamaba la atención hace bastantes años. Podía sentir como ella ardía sobre su pecho, asi que el momento era y deseaba que fuera este.

Ella sintió como el la tocaba y no pudo dejar salir un gemido suave, quería encenderlo eso estaba claro, se había quitado la chaqueta mojada, sabia que le gustaba como se veía con el cabello así, ahora estaba aun mas largo, tocaba el comienzo de su trasero.

"_-Tócalo…"_

Ya no era ella, la tímida niñita que se cubría todo el tiempo, ahora mismo no había nadie a kilómetros de distancia, se aseguro de eso apenas comenzó a correr hacia este lugar, solo estaba el ahí, besándola, tocándola y quería que llegara mas lejos, estuvo años tratando de enamorarla, ella lo sabia y ahora se sentía mas enamorada de el como nunca en su vida pensó que podía estarlo de alguien… todo lo que sentía la motivaba a seguir, a correr el riesgo con el.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y obligo a que el diera un paso ciego y torpe hacia delante, acercándose mas a los arboles, pero no resulto, ella había tropezado con la misma gran raíz de un árbol y ambos cayeron al suelo, agradecieron el largo de la hierva. Nada de eso los hizo detenerse, Hinata debajo de el lo besaba y de inmediato sus manos se enredaron en su cuello, de repente el apretaba su miembro sobre la entrada de ella. Hinata gimió debajo de el. dejo de besarla y llevo sus labios a su cuello, saco mas gemidos y comenzó a bajar, por la clavícula, besándolo de apoco, se acomodo de lado para poder tratar de quitarla, Hinata solo pensó que el quería que ella quedara sobre el, asi que ella termino sobre el, abrió las piernas y comenzó a besarlo, solo un par de besos y ella se detuvo, se sentó sobre el y se quito la maya. No era primera vez que veía su piel, pero si era la primera vez que la tenia tan cerca, tan para el. Hinata se volvió a tirar sobre besándolo, ya había echo mucho, ahora le tocaba al hombre hacer lo suyo.

Itachi, aprovecho la posición de ella y comenzó a tocar su espalda hasta llegar al brazier, ágilmente con ambas manos lo desabrocho y lo quito, comenzando a besar su cuello corrió su cabello a un costado y se permitió bajar lentamente el brazier, besaba su hombro y ella se mordía el labia cerrando sus ojos. Aprovecho que tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a apoderarse de su cuello bajando un dedo toco su pecho, sintiendo como ella se estremeció, despacio comenzó dando besos cortos sobre su pecho le excitaba verla, su rostro sonrosado y su flequillo desordenado, húmedo aun. La giro ella tenia su boca un poco abierta y respiraba rápido, se quito su polera azul oscura tirándola, poso su pecho sobre el de ella y beso su cuello. Con miedo Hinata comenzó a tocar la musculosa espalda de Itachi, sus pechos desnudos podían sentir el duro pecho de el, estaba enloqueciendo.

Itachi tocaba su cintura y bajo sus manos para tocar sus muslos, su entrepiernas comenzaba a palpitar.

Pero no quería que solo el quisiera.

Se acerco a su oído y susurro.

-¿Estas segura de esto?

-Estoy segura que te amo y tu.

-Desde aquel primer beso yo te amo.

Le sonrió y ella se acerco a sus labios besándolo, su permiso estaba concedido, podía proseguir.

Quería ser un caballero pero su cuerpo se lo impedía, bajo besándola lentamente, beso sus pechos y los toco con sus manos, recorría su piel bajando hasta que llego a su vientre, sus pantalones le mostraban su limite visible, pero podía sacarlo, sus manos se movieron a su costado y lentamente comenzó a bajarlo, podía ver esa pantaleta negra de encaje estorbándole, paso su mano sobre la prenda negra y ella apretó sus manos en la hierva, mientras bajaba su pantalón iba tocando sus contorneadas piernas, se deshizo de las sandalias y termino sacando su pantalón, miro con curiosidad su entrepiernas y quiso tocarla, sus dedos se movieron lentamente sobre ella, bajando hasta su intimidad, estaba húmeda y cálida. Hinata podía y sentía como la tocaba, la encantaba, sentía sensaciones de placer haciéndola curvar su espalda. Itachi estaba listo, contemplaba todo su cuerpo mientras la recorría con sus besos, su musa estaba lista, sus labios entre abiertos jadeando, perfecta.

Había crecido bastante desde la primera vez, en ese entonces era una niña, sus piernas eran mas delgadas, sus pechos era mas pequeños, pero, conservaba su mirada angelical, tan tranquila y a la vez nerviosa, estaba enloqueciendo y era aquella mujer el que lo desato.

Sus manos se movieron disfrutando cada centímetro de la piel recorrida, bajaba lento, siempre conservando la calma, llego a sus pantaletas y comenzó a bajarla despacio, llego a sus tobillos y los saco, se acerco a uno de sus pies y beso el empeine delicadamente, ahí se apresuro y subió, dejo que su mano se moviera sola y tocada esa zona delicada, estaba húmeda su dedo lo había comprobado, estaban listos, sus cuerpos lo pedían.

Se separo un poco de ella y comenzó a bajarse los pantalones torpemente, su cuerpo ardía por querer, pero jamás lo había echo, tenia algo de impaciencia.

Sin ninguna prenda que los molestara el se posiciono sobre ella, Hinata mantenía sus piernas completamente abiertas he inclinadas, Itachi observo la zona y con su mano lo ayudo a no equivocarse de lugar, despacio comenzó a introducirlo y Hinata pego un saltito al sentirlo, estaba tan bien lubricada que no había sido difícil introducir la punta.

Las sensaciones que sentían ambos hacia que sus músculos se contrajeran al sentir explosiones de excitación, itachi lo introducía lentamente, vio su cara de dolor y se detuvo, ella agarro su rostro y le sonrió. La embistió una vez y entro por completo ocasionando que ella pegara un grito.

Luego del momento de dolor el comenzó a moverse lentamente, le encantaba lo que sentía, era tan cálida por dentro, tan húmeda y apretada. Debía hacerlo bien, comenzó a aumentar la rapidez de las envestidas, había comenzado a sentir una excitación constante, no lo dejaba detenerse, sus manos se adherían a la hierva, sus ojos observando la cara de ella. La boca semi abierta, su pecho se movía de arriba abajo, gemía y respiraba fuerte, le gustaba, aumento aun mas el movimiento, Hinata se curvaba cada vez que la excitación la embargaba, sus manos alrededor de su cuello, sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Itachi… lo único que pensó… rico.

Bajo una de sus manos hasta el hombro de el y lo apretó mientras el aumentaba la velocidad, apretó un poco mas sus piernas y su cabeza callo atrás, Itachi sintió que el mismo movimiento lo llevaba a sentir la misma intensidad, era rico, pero necesitaba mas que eso. Mas rápidas las envestidas, y la presión aumentaba, ella había comenzado a gemir placenteramente mas fuerte, apretaba sus delgadas manos sobre su espalda, mas rápido, ambos estaban por explotar, la vio contraerse de placer y el se preparo, cerro los ojos y la escucho gemir fuerte. El cuerpo de itachi al escucharla y sentirla rígida por dentro lo activo, y con una sola estocada rugió.

Se salió despacio sintiéndola hasta el ultimo momento, se tiro a un lado y con sus brazos la atrajo hasta su pecho, la obligo a mirarlo con su mano y la beso.

-Me encantaría permanecer así todo el día junto a ti Hinata-chan.- dijo mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en su pecho.- pero estamos en un lugar donde quizás podrían vernos.- ella abrió los ojos aun en la misma posición y los colores rojos volvieron intensos sobre su rostro.

-S-si, tienes razón Itachi-san.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, te amo Hinata-chan.- su voz varonil la lleno de ilusión, sus palabras la embelesaron, subió su rostro y le sonrió.

-Itachi-san también te amo.

Desnudos sobre la hierva se declararon, el cielo mostraba una gama de colores cálidos, el canto de los pájaros al atardecer, todo estaba siendo el momento perfecto.

-Yo también… eeeeh… Hinata-chan, de verdad debemos irnos, me has dejado débil.- dijo sonando divertido.

-N-no es m-mi culpa.- dijo levantándose y tomando sus cosas.

-Claro que no lo es.- la pesco de la mano y la atrajo hacia el de nuevo, la abrazo por detrás y acerco su polera para ponerla sobre ellos.- Solo cinco minutos mas.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas y su sonrisa se pintaron sobre su rostro al sentirlo y escuchar eso…

Solo cinco minutos mas aprovecharía a su lado, abrazada de el.

.

.

.

_Fin… _

Ola, ola… mi primer One-shot ItaHina, dedicado por mi enorme bocota..! ajjajaja seee yo cometí un error y le dije algo que no tenia que decirle a la gran Lauriii… lo siento, con mucho cariño he tratado de que me quede bien… Lauriii esta nueva experiencia de ser Itachi fue genial… me complique un poco, pero creo que todo salió bien… espero que te re guste! :3


End file.
